


Language!

by champagneandliterature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Family, Hockey, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneandliterature/pseuds/champagneandliterature
Summary: How Julian Lupin finds out his brother has become an NHL player.
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Language!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> This is a gift fic for the Sweater Weather and Coast to Coast Discord group.  
> ENJOY and Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> Also thanks to PhoenixofSlytherin for the quick and amazing beta work as I am a giant procrastinator and re wrote this story about 4 different ways the day before it was due :)

The summer had been long and hot, and Julian was ready for it to be over. He couldn’t wait for the extra school lessons to finish, and for school and hockey season to start again. He had been falling behind a little in his studies over the past year or so, it wasn’t that he wasn’t smart, he was actually very intelligent, he was just obsessed with hockey. He lived and breathed it. It was tough not to when your brother worked for the Stanley Cup winning team and was dating their captain and star player. His friends were always asking him questions about Remus and Sirius and it was distracting, to say the least. 

So there he was sitting at the kitchen table, working on his last bit of summer school homework, when he heard the knock at the door. He ran to answer it as fast as he could, hoping it was Remus coming to visit. Remus had mentioned that he and Sirius would be coming at some point over the summer, but they had yet to get there. “Got a package here for Julian Lupin,” the man said looking at Julian. 

“That’s me! Who would have sent me something?” he asked the man. 

“Just sign here kid and you can open it and find out.” Julian signed for the package, took the overly large box from him, and went back into the kitchen to set the box on the table. 

“Who was at the door honey?” his mother asked.

“Postman. He had a package for me.” 

“Well open it up!” his father Lyall said, walking into the room. “Does it say who it’s from?” he asked. 

“No, which is so weird! Who does that?”

“Just open it, honey,” Hope said as she slyly winked at Lyall. 

Julian started tearing at the tape holding the box together, once he had it open, there was another box inside. This one was just slightly smaller than the outer cardboard one, but it was white and wrapped with a large red and gold bow, and it had a card attached. He pulled the smaller box out and set it down as his parents came to stand in front of him. “Just open it! Read the card first though!” Lyall cautioned as he saw Julian start to grab the bow. 

Julian opened the envelope and pulled out the card inside. It was crimson with the trademarked gold Gryffindor lion emblem on it. He opened it, read it once, then again. He set it down and screamed “HOLY FUCK!!!!!!” and started tearing into the ribbons and bows on the box. 

“Julian! Language! We’ve talked about this!” Hope said to him. 

Julian wasn’t listening though, he could only focus on what was inside of the box. He pulled out a Gryffindor Lions jersey and showed it off to his parents. He stared at the front and turned it around to look at the back. And there it was “LUPIN,” he said out loud as he read the name on it. And just under that the number 6. 

“What does the card say, Julian?” Hope asked. Lyall picked it up and started to read it aloud. 

_ “Jules, _

_ I trust your summer is going well and that you're studying and getting set up for school this fall. Sirius says hi, and that he’s so excited to see you soon when we come to visit in a week or so. I hope you like the jersey, and I hope you wear it to my first game as an official player for the Lions. I know Sirius is your favorite player, but I’m thinking since I’m your brother, you’d make an exception. Give the tickets that are enclosed to Mom and Dad. And I can’t wait to see you soon.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Remus _

“Did you know? Mom, did you know?” Julian asked. He had already pulled the jersey on over his shirt despite the heat. 

“We’ve known for a few days, son,” Lyall answered for his wife as she was wiping tears from her eyes.

”You should have told me! I can’t believe it! My brother is a real NHL player! This is just too much!” 

The three of them turned their heads when they heard a voice call out a greeting from the open door to the kitchen. “I mean his fiance’ is also an NHL player,” Sirius muttered as Julian came running forwards to him and Remus. 

Julian hugged Remus as hard as he could. “RE! YOU ARE A PRO HOCKEY PLAYER NOW!!! This is so fucking cool!” Remus hugged his little brother back just as hard. 

“Jules, it’s so good to see you! I’m glad you’re excited, I am too, but you have to watch what you say in front of Mom!” Remus laughed. 

“It’s just, you’re so cool! And you have Sirius and he’s so cool and famous and like so great!” Julian said, still clinging to his brother. 

“Yeah, Jules, Sirius knows he’s great though.” Sirius rolled his eyes at this. Remus pulled out of the hug and looked down at his brother. “So, you think you can wear my jersey when you guys come to the first game?”

“Yes! Obviously! I mean I might never take it off!” Julian exclaimed and hugged Remus again, harder than before. 

“It’s also really lucky,” Sirius said as Hope shot him a look. “Well, it is. Remus is number six, I’m twelve, and you're twenty-four. All multiples. It’s gotta be a sign.” Sirius finished and Julian went to hug him briefly too.

“Don’t make him any more superstitious than he already is,” Hope warned lightly.

“It’s hockey! We’re all superstitious, Mom.” Remus said as he moved to put his arm around her and she smiled at him. 

“So, are we all glossing over the fact that Sirius said Remus is his fiance’?” Lyall asked. Sirius’ eyes bulged and he put his hand on the back of his neck. “Uh yeah, so me and Loops-I mean Remus, we, uh, we’re getting married.” 

“HOLY SHIT! SIRIUS IS GOING TO BE MY BROTHER!!!!!!!” Julian yelled as the four adults in the room all said in perfect unison, “Language!”


End file.
